Shunkan no Kakera
by sayan-P
Summary: Encontrar, Bebé, Ignorar, Celo, Amor. Ver veinte momentos de una vida, dos eternidades, tres instantes... Colección de viñetas.
1. 98 Find

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 1**

**Tema ****98. ****Writer's Choice: Find**

Kagome apoyó la mejilla en el cubrecama mientras se acomodaba mejor en la alfombra de su cuarto.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a Inuyasha dormir tan profundo?

A pesar de buscar entre los recovecos de su memoria, no halló respuesta, por lo que se contentó con ver el suave movimiento de las orejas blancas y rosadas de Inuyasha y los músculos de su mano flexionarse, su respiración queda. Kagome rió cuando el _hanyou_ comenzó a mover un pie y a balbucear entre sueños y que una pequeña sonrisa puso al descubierto la punta de uno de sus colmillos.

¿Qué soñaría?

Acercándose más al borde de la cama, miró a ambos lados antes de alargar unos dedos dubitativos hasta la frente del chico y con movimientos pausados e indecisos, comenzó a acariciarle los mechones que caían sobre su rostro. Descansando su mentón sobre el suave colchón optó por evitar tentar a la bestia durmiente y se limitó a juguetear con el cabello largo y sedoso de Inuyasha, dándole vuelta entre sus dedos.

Sin darse cuenta, ella misma fue cayendo presa de un sueño tranquilo y dulce, su mano quedando suspendida en el _haori_ escarlata.

En sus sueños, el _hanyou_ dio media vuelta, estirándose ligeramente y sonriendo, alargando la mano y poniéndola sobre la de Kagome, acurrucándose más cerca del aroma tan familiar.

"_Mikke_"

* * *

_Shunkan no Kakera_: Fragmentos de un Momento.

_Find: _Encontrar

_Haori_: Prenda de vestir que recubre el pecho, a modo de una chaqueta.

_Mikke_: Frase usada cuando se encuentra algo, generalmente se dice en al jugar a las escondidas.

_Buenas buenas!!! Mi querido y distinguido público, he regresado a ! ;D no sé si será bueno o malo, pero esta vez vengo con todo un proyecto entre manos: lo que les presento en esta ocasión es una serie de veinte viñetas o _drabbles _largas (historias cortas entre 100 y 400 líneas) creadas a partir de los 100 temas que ofrece en su _profile_ de _**Dozen and One Stars**_; cada viñeta será la interpretación que su bien amada autora le da a la palabra y, de ser necesario, una explicación del por qué de dicha interpretación será dada en las siempre fieles notas de pie página!_

_Como siempre, si tienen algo que les gustaría decir, no duden!! Dèjenme un _review _donde me digan sus opiniones, lo que les gustó y lo que no y si tienen alguna sugerencia!_

_Jya ne!_


	2. 89 Flood

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 2**

**Tema ****89. Flood**

Sota se acercó de puntillas a la puerta cerrada. Cerrando los ojos por unos segundos en una lucha interna consigo mismo.

"_Esto no es buena idea… si me atrapa… pero… quiero ver…_" Sota tragó en seco, volvió a cerrar los ojos y con cuidado tomó el pomo de la puerta y pegó el oído a la madera

"No… Inuyasha, ¡cuidado!... pero si serás bestia… ¡Está caliente! ¡Arde!"

Sota abrió los ojos y miró escandalizado a los lados; ¿su onee-chan? ¡su santa onee-chan! Él pensó que sólo Inuyasha había entrado allí. Rojo como un tomate, el inocente niño volvió a pegar el oído a la puerta, apretando los ojos en un desesperado intento de activar su audición biónica, si es que tenía una.

"Keh, ¡no molestes tanto! ¿fue tu idea no? ¡Ahora sufre las consecuencias!" Ahogando un grito, Sota escuchó con retumbante claridad la risa sádica de _hanyou_ "¡Toma esto!"

"Inuyasha ¡Para! ¡Para que esto ya no puede más!"

"No seas tonta, es suficientemente grande, sí cabe…"

Mientras perdía su virginidad a distancia, Souta sollozó al momento en que un sonido de succión hizo eco al otro lado de la puerta junto a la voz maravillada y llena de juvenil placer de su ya-no-tan-querido héroe y el gemido de su hermana.

"_¡No!, ¡Onee-chan! ¡Me la matan!"_ pensó, reuniendo valor y haciendo de tripas corazón para la escena que estaba seguro le esperaba "_El valor no es lo mío onee-chan, pero no dejaré que te pase nada ¡Allá voy!"_ pensó, cerrando los ojos y girando el pomo, abriendo la puerta para sentir como un líquido caliente lamía los dedos de sus pies "¡Inuyasha! ¡Quítate de mi hermana! ¡Shoo, shoo!"

Sorprendido infraganti, Kagome se dio la vuelta y apartó de sus ojos su cabello mojado para ver a su hermano menor parado en el umbral del baño, rojo y con la mirada perdida mientras que a sus espaldas todavía podía escuchar la risa del _hanyou _mientras jugueteaba con el remolino que se formaba en el desagüe de la tina al terminar de drenarse el agua. Haciendo un sonido de desaprobación al comprobar el charco que se había formado en el suelo, se arregló los tirante de su traje de baño "Souta, ¿pero qué haces aquí?"

"Yo… pero… ¿ustedes qué hacían?" preguntó el chico en un susurro, aún sin poder creer lo que su imaginación pueril le había hecho creer de su hermana.

"¡Kagome! Llena la tina otra vez ¡esta cosa hace remolinos en miniatura!" insistía Inuyasha mientras jugaba con el tapón.

"Se supone que estaba ayudando a Inuyasha a reconciliarse con el baño… y _alguien_ se le ocurrió una guerra de agua" con un mohín de fastidio, Kagome suspiró "¿Qué va a decir mamá cuando vea que inundamos el baño?"

* * *

_Flood_: Inundación


	3. 87 Genius

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 3**

**Tema ****87. Genius**

"¿Cómo es que lo haces tan fatal allá y aquí eres una genio destruye-zombies?"

La frase, dicha con tal candor pueril, no pudo más que arrancarle una sonrisa a Kagome, a pesar de que esta frase conllevaba un pequeño insulto hacia su persona "Bueno, llevo más años haciendo esto que lo otro" dijo por toda respuesta.

Sota, aburrido y viendo a su hermana y a Inuyasha con envidia detrás de su libro de ejercicios de matemática comentó "Mi hermana es mejor que la mayoría de mis amigos"

Inuyasha veía con reverencia a Kagome mientras esta apretaba incesantemente los botones y hacía movimientos espasmódicos con su cuerpo, al tiempo que controlaba el _joystick_ como jamás la había visto lanzar una flecha "¡Allí voy, allí voy, allí voy…!"

Inuyasha se levantó de un salto y comenzó a darle consejos que él creía le serviría de utilidad "Mira, presiona esa cosa roja tres veces, así y luego.."

La chica apartó de una patada al todo poderoso _hanyou_ "¡No me toques! ¡Que no ves que me estoy muriendo!" a su vez se incorporó y se puso de cuclillas, escuchando las porras de los dos chicos "¡Me muero, me muero, me muero!... no, no… dale… ¡MUERE MALDITO!"

Impresionado ante la sarta de vocabulario elegido y floreado de Kagome, Inuyasha fue pronto a cubrir los oídos de Sota y descubrió que sentía un nuevo y profundo respeto hacia la quinceañera.

* * *

_Genius_: Genio


	4. 84 Sex

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 4**

**Tema ****84. Sex**

La vida era hermosa, no había por qué negarlo. Praderas verdes, hermosos ríos, bellos cielos azules, monstruos malignos… mujeres hermosas. Miroku se sintió suspirar ante este último pensamiento y la cadena de imágenes mentales que traía consigo.

Las mujeres. Todo un tesoro. Pensándolo con detenimiento, el moje reflexionó que era como una fruta divinamente amarga de la que uno no puede cansarse: el primer bocado es dulce hasta que el jugo se desliza por tu lengua y, al llegar a tu garganta, se convierte en el sabor amargo que deja a las papilas gustativas estremeciéndose.

Nunca se cansaría del sexo opuesto.

Y es que era una terrible tentación: vio sus caderas bambolearse de un lado a otro, su cabello oscilar en forma de péndulo, acariciándole la espalda, los músculos apenas imaginables bajo la tela del _kimono_. El monje se sintió hechizado por el movimiento, como una serpiente detenida al momento de atacar…

El tintineo de su báculo lo despertó y parpadeó embelesado mirando directamente a unos ojos castaños.

"Su Excelencia… ¿qué hacía que lo tenía tan ensimismado?"

Riéndose, improvisó un _haiku_ sobre la hermosura de la naturaleza y cómo el paisaje había logrado servirle de meditación por unos segundos y lo habían sumido en tal paz interior… Miroku dejó la sonrisa amable en su lugar mientras en su boca se hacía agua al notar la fugaz mirada de decepción y el cambio en el tono de voz de la exterminadora y por unos instantes sintió culpa por la imagen tan genérica de las mujeres de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, por eso caminaba detrás del _grupo_…"

Ah, el sexo opuesto… todo un manjar.

* * *

_Sex:_ Sexo

_Haiku_: Tipo de poema japonés, de tres estrofas de 7/5/7 versos menores respectivamente en la que suele atraparse un momento de la naturaleza que embelesó o sobrecogió al artista. Era muy del gusto de la realeza y de los monjes japoneses.


	5. 80 Ignorant

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 5**

**Tema ****80. Ignorant**

Miroku movió la cabeza en gesto negativo mientras escuchaba la diatriba de su _hanyou_ favorito acerca de que no entendía a las mujeres, que eran un misterio, un total desperdicio de tiempo y que, en resumen, son tontas porque sí. Suspirando, el monje acortó la distancia entre ellos y le colocó su mano en el hombro al chico, sonriéndole con complacencia.

"Inuyasha, tu problema es que no tienes paciencia para informarte"

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron ante el todo de patriarcal cariño con que Miroku le hablaba "¿Informarme? ¡Bah! Si Kagome se pone en semejante estado sólo porque trato de recordarle que hay que buscar los fragmentos de la perla, que ella arruinó, pues no es mi culpa"

"¡Oh, pequeño briboncillo!" exclamó el monje, guindándosele encima y hablándole despacio, confidente "¡Pero he allí el detalle! A las mujeres hay que tratarlas con dulzura para que hagan lo que tú quieras, no puedes ir por allí como macho alfa porque estamos en la era moderna y eso ya no funciona" explicó el monje, muy sabihondo, acompañando su comentario magistral con el tintineo de su báculo.

"¿Dulzura?" exclamó el _hanyou_, escéptico.

"Exacto" colocándose al frente de él, Miroku tomó la punta de sus orejas, las dobló un tanto dolorosamente hacia abajo, le pellizcó las mejillas para que tomaran un tono sonrosado y a la vez, saltaran pequeñas lágrimas a sus ojos para darle más brillo "¡Listo! Ahora ve a pedirle que se quede más tiempo en voz de pollito mojado y la cosa se mejora, mi ignorante condiscípulo"

* * *

_Ignorant_: Ignorante


	6. 76 Baby

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 6**

**Tema ****76. Baby**

Con un estremecimiento y un grito ahogado, Shippo se incorporó a cuatro patas y vio asustado a su alrededor, sus ojos esmeralda rasgando la oscuridad en un intento de encontrar las sombras que acecharon sus sueños. Al no encontrarlas se dejó caer, sus hombros encogidos y vio de soslayo a los habitantes de la cabaña: Sango y Miroku había acercado inconscientemente sus manos para protegerlas del frío otoñal mientras Kagome se daba la vuelta murmurando entre sueños. Kirara se acurrucaba sobre el regazo de Inuyasha en búsqueda de calor, mientras el _hanyou_ dormitaba, su cabeza sobre la guarda de Tessaiga.

Shippo se sintió gimotear y, temblando, reflexionó en despertar momentáneamente a Kagome para que ella le consolara de sus pesadillas. Mordiendo su labio inferior para no hacer mucho ruido, el _kitsune_ se levantó sobre piernas inseguras y dio dos pasos hacia el saco de dormir cuando el pelo de su nuca se erizó y, al darse la vuelta, encontró los ojos ámbar de Inuyasha devolviéndole la mirada.

"Déjala dormir" gruñó, dejando resbalar a Kirara hasta el suelo al acomodar la posición de sus piernas.

"¡No tengo miedo!" siseó Shippo "sólo iba a ver…" pero el _kitsune_ se detuvo al ver cómo Inuyasha miraba hacia a un lado, dejaba a Tessaiga en el suelo y le extendía la mano, aparentando desinterés.

"Déjala dormir, ya estás grande como para andar asustándote por pesadillas"

En silencio, sintiéndose extraño, Shippo dedicó una última mirada insegura hacia Kagome, como esperando su asentimiento y gateó hasta el _hanyou_, subiéndose dubitativo a su regazo y relajándose al sentir el calor que el _haori_ le proporcionaba.

* * *

_Baby_: Bebé

_Kitsune_: zorro


	7. 65 Scream

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 7**

**Tema ****65. Scream**

Con un chillido que helaba los huesos de cuanto _youkai_ y humanos hubiese por los alrededores, Sango hizo caso a su instinto de protección y ladeó su _hiraikotsu_ para conectar un fuerte golpe en la mano intrusa de Miroku.

"¡Esto se está poniendo ridículo!" espetó, encarando al herido en combate "Su Excelencia, ¿podría, por una vez en su vida, tratarme como algo más que una simple mujer cualquiera? ¡Muestre algo de entrenamiento budista! ¡respeto, celibato!"

Mientras los demás del grupo huían de la escena del crimen, Miroku levantó las manos "Pero Sango, cálmate y hablemos"

Con un último chillido de frustración, la chica dejó caer su boomerang al suelo, roja de rabia "¡Me cansé! Si quiere hacer esto al menos tenga la hombría de atacar de frente"

Inuyasha ladeó la cabeza, sonrojado, tapándole los ojos a Shippo, mientras Kagome ahogaba una risa y hacía el signo de la victoria y Sango procedía a besar al monje Miroku.

* * *

_Scream_: Grito, Chillido


	8. 62 Appear

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 8**

**Tema ****62. Appear**

Kagome admitía que ella no tenía mucho lugar en la era feudal; había aparecido de repente un día, así sin más. Era probable que también un día se fuera y no regresara a aquel lugar. Lo entendía y lo sabía pero mientras veía la figura solitaria de Inuyasha sentado en una roca, su mirada perdida y su cabeza apoyada en su rodilla, no pudo evitar pensar que ella, la que había llegado por error incluso, tenía más derechos a estar al lado de él que Kikyou.

Ella, Kagome, debía estar a su lado para enseñarle modales, darle _ramen_ instantáneo y más importante, al menos según él, buscar y reunir los fragmentos de la perla.

Pero Kikyou apareció un día y parecía no tenía más nada que hacer que vagar por allí haciéndole la vida difícil a ella.

Respirando profundo para contener la humedad de sus ojos, Kagome pensó que todo era injusto.

* * *

_Appear_: Aparecer

_Ramen_: Sopa con fideos japoneses.


	9. 54 Patient

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 9**

**Tema ****54. Patient**

Inuyasha cruzó los brazos mientras sentía el líquido pegostoso y apestoso correrle por el cabello: se deslizó primero por su cabeza, entre sus orejas, se esparció por su frente y al final, con una desagradable sensación, le corrió por el cuello y la nuca, adentrándose por su _haori_.

"¡Eres una tirana malvada Kagome, esto no te lo perdono!" refunfuñó el paciente, comenzando a marearse por el olor "Esta cosa huele a rayos"

Kagome botó a la basura el pequeño contenedor de plástico y miró con dolor a Inuyasha "Sé que te hará sentir mal, pero es cuestión de tener un poquito de paciencia"

El pobre y hostigado _hanyou_ prefirió por unos instantes estar en una pelea con Naraku a estar sufriendo como en ese momento. El mareo le nubló la vista y al intentar caminar perdió el equilibrio y agarró a Kagome buscando un punto de apoyo. Pegando las orejas a la cabeza y comenzando a jadear, dejó que la chica lo llevara hasta su cama, donde lo recostó mientras abría la ventana y buscaba algo con que abanicar al desdichado "Me siento mal" terminó por decir, cerrando los ojos.

La muchacha frunció los labios en señal de verdadera contrición y siguió abanicándolo, por no encontrar mejor cosa que hacer "Lo sé, pero Inuyasha, debes ser paciente: en unos días te verás libre de pulgas y del olor de la pipeta, ya verás"

* * *

_Patient_: Paciente


	10. 52 Movie

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 10**

**Tema ****52. Movie**

La estrategia había sido suficientemente simple como funcionar sin levantar muchas sospechas: le había dicho a Inuyasha que necesitaba recoger algunas cosas en su mundo y, antes de que él pudiera decir que no, mencionó que también debía pasar por "la tienda de _ramen_" a comprar más. Bingo. Inuyasha titubeó unos instantes, miró al cielo, ponderó y reflexionó. Kagome sonrió ante su comportamiento infantil y dio la estocada decisiva cuando le habló de nuevos sabores y que si gustaba podía venir con ella a comprarlos y luego regresaban.

Ahora, mientras procuraba convencer a Inuyasha que se relajara, pensó que todo había sido muy fácil. Apagó las luces de la sala y corrió a sentarse junto al _hanyou_, tomó el control remoto y del televisor les llegó la música de la película que ella había alquilado: trató de complacerlos a ambos y buscó algo con suficiente romance y bastante violencia inútil.

A pesar de las quejas del chico, Kagome se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el _haori_ carmesí mientras la escena pasaba a un campo de batalla plagado de muertos y las orejas de Inuyasha se movían con interés y él la acomodaba mejor.

Plan: exitoso.

* * *

_Movie_: Película


	11. 45 Animal

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 11**

**Tema ****45. Animal**

"¡Animal!"

"¡Bestia!"

"¡Traerás desgracia!"

"¡Largo! ¡Fuera!"

Apretando su delicada mandíbula y alzándose todo lo que su corta estatura le permitía, Izayoi se puso en pie con un movimiento fluido de su larga cabellera azabache, imponiendo el respeto y autoridad que su extinguido linaje le confería. Tragándose las lágrimas en cuanto los sirvientes se apartaron del pequeño que se apresuró a resguardarse entre los numerosos pliegues de sus kimonos, les espetó que las desgracias les llegarían a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero sería por sus propias acciones, no por su hijo.

Cuando el sonido hueco de las pisadas sobre la nieve se desvaneció y en el patio reinó el silencio, una cabecita blanca con las puntas de unas orejitas del mismo color salió de entre sus ropas "Inuyasha" susurró Izayoi, acuclillándose para ver a los ojos asustados de su hijo.

"Perdón" balbuceó él antes de que el regaño llegase "Debí hacer algo que los molestó, pero no sé que fue" dijo, un dejo de insistencia en su voz.

Con una caricia detrás de las dos orejitas del chico que se movían contritas para captar las palabras murmuradas de su madre, el _hanyou_ recuperó parte de su humor y corrió a buscar la pelota _kemari_, con la que demostró sus nuevas adquiridas habilidades. Mientras tanto, su madre se sentó en uno de los pasillos lúgubres de la mansión y lo vio, haciendo todo lo posible por sonreír a su tesoro más preciado, a su única familia, a su recuerdo más hermoso, al hijo que tantas cosas terribles vería, a la cálida presencia de su pequeño Inuyasha.

* * *

_Kemari_: Juego de pelote que solían jugar en las cortes japonesas: una suerte de football donde la pelota se manejaba con los pies pero que no debía tocar el suelo.


	12. 40 Argue

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 12**

**Tema ****40. Argue**

"¡Peleamos demasiado por lo mismo!" gritó Kagome, consciente de que, con los pulmones que estaba desarrollando con los constantes disgustos que tenía, sería una nadadora olímpica en tiempo record.

"¡Keh! ¿y qué dices mujer?, ¿Qué es mi culpa?" preguntó Inuyasha, sentándose tercamente en el camino de regreso por el desfiladero y obstruyéndole el paso a la chica.

"¡Pero… Pero…! ¡Habrase visto!" gritó ella, indignada, sin oír las voces apaciguadoras de sus compañeros y señalando acusadora al _hanyou_ "¡Claro que es tu culpa! ¡Quiero ser libre de regresar a mi casa por unas horas!, de hecho, déjame corregir este malentendido que te he creado: ¡SOY libre de regresar a mi casa cuando quiera!"

"¡Que no te vas!"

"¡Que sí!"

"¡Que no!"

Desesperada y suplicándole santidad a los cielos, Kagome se puso en jarras, bastante al corriente que debía estar igual de roja que el _haori_ de Inuyasha con el disgusto "¿Y por qué no me puedo ir? Digo, si su alteza me permite saberlo" agregó, ácida.

Cruzándose de brazos, escondiendo sus manos bajo las anchas mangas carmesí y manteniendo sus orejas firmes, Inuyasha miró interesado la pared de piedra "Porque hoy es luna llena… y no _quiero_ que te vayas" gruñó

Abriendo los ojos de par en par y con un silencio pesado y descreído flotando en el aire, Kagome observó el sonrojo que subía por las mejillas de Inuyasha y musitó, más para sí que para los demás "Ah… bueno… habérmelo dicho así antes…"

* * *

_Argue_: Pelear, discutir


	13. 35 Mate

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 13**

**Tema ****35. Mate**

"¿Y a él qué le pasa?"

Miroku llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se sentó un poco apartado de Kagome, comenzando a lanzar troncos a la fogata mientras fingía pensar la respuesta a su pregunta "Bueno, ya verá usted… hay épocas difíciles para un hombre" respondió vagamente "Sobre todo cuando se comienza a madurar" acto seguido comenzó a reír bajito pero un ligero empujón de Sango, que llegaba con el agua, lo hizo callarse.

"Pues lo entiendo a la perfección, pero Shippo anda extraño e Inuyasha está demasiado considerado con él… ¿Pasó algo mientras estaba en mi casa?" volvió a preguntar, estaba vez buscando a Sango con la mirada. Esta enrojeció ligeramente al tener que tratar semejantes asuntos pero antes de que el monje la confundiera más con sus explicaciones ambiguas y escandalosas se limitó a acercarse a su amiga y a susurrarle la respuesta al oído.

Kagome, con cara de madre al que se le va un hijo del nido, se llevó las manos a los labios, ahogando un grito de sorpresa "¿Qué?" la risa del Miroku iban en aumento, al igual que el susto: Shippo… de entre todos… jamás se le había ocurrido "¿Qué Shippo está en celo?"

Hasta Sango, sonrojada y todo, no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

* * *

_Mate_: Amigo, pareja, aparearse.


	14. 30 Fall

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 14**

**Tema ****30. Fall**

"_Ridículo_"

"_Absurdo"_

"_Débil_"

"_Humano_"

Detenido por la dolorosa sensación de sus propias garras hincándosele en la palma de la mano, Sesshoumaru utilizó todo su autocontrol para quedarse en las sombras, quieto, y escuchar a los demás demonios del dominio de su padre hablar mal de él a sus espaldas: sintió la ira nublar su vista, la sangre detenérsele en las venas y ser sustituida por un líquido hirviendo, ponzoñoso, el mismo que goteaba por su mano herida sobre el suelo. Mordió su lengua en un intento de no gruñir, pero sí vio bien a todos los que estaban sentados allí, uno a uno y tragaba en seco mientras murmuraba sus nombres.

"_La solución está en nuestras manos…"_

Sesshoumaru dio la media vuelta, respirando profundo para abandonar todos los sentimientos que pudiese tener allí, en el rincón y en las sombras: por más que viera en su padre al mejor _youkai_ y a la figura más excelsa de los Tres Países no podía rendirle vasallaje al amante de una humana.

Que cayera en la desgracia con su pareja.

* * *

_Fall_: Caer, caída.


	15. 20 Love

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 15**

**Tema ****20. Love**

Levantó la mirada al cielo estrellado y, recostándose en la yerba húmeda, trató de contar aquellos puntos argénteos que brillaban elusivamente sobre su cabeza.

Comenzó, aletargada por el aire frío, pesado y húmedo que el tifón había dejado en el lugar: una estrella pequeña, una grande, una azulada, otra que brillaba blanca, una escurridiza y otra que parecía se movía de lugar y jugaba a las escondidas con todas las demás.

Se dio cuenta de que no las estaba contando con propiedad y bajó el brazo, cansada y suspiró: era una tarea tan grande, tan pesada contar aquel lienzo cuajado de joyas… respirando profundo sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y volvió a levantar el brazo.

Una, dos, tres… cuatro y cinco… diez y quince… veinte… ¿o estaría contando la misma dos veces? Enfurruñada, hizo ademán de bajar el brazo definitivamente cuando una mano grande y fuerte se entrelazó con la suya y la mantuvo erguida, ambos dedos índices apuntando en la misma dirección, mientras que escuchaba el sonido seco de un peso caer sobre la tierra. El silbido de su ropa mientras cruzaba las piernas y se quedaba allí, detrás suyo.

"¿Te ayudo?" preguntó, su voz logrando una sonrisa "Parecen muchas como para que las cuente una sola persona…"

Riendo por lo bajo, ella estrechó débilmente la mano, temiendo que si lo hacía con demasiada fuerza la ilusión se desvanecería y nuevamente quedaría sola tratando de abarcar sus sueños.

"_Mou hitori jyanai kara…_"

Y allí, con terca perseverancia, se quedaron los dos.

* * *

_Love_: Amor

_Mou hitori jyanai kara: _"Ya no estoy sola/o"


	16. 14 Chair

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 16**

**Tema ****14. Chair**

Todo había ido cuesta abajo desde aquellos primeros días. Él pensó al principio que claro, antes que la carroza rosadita esa resultaba mucho más práctica la situación: se movían más deprisa, ella no se quedaba atrás del grupo y estaba rodeada por gente que iba a cuidar de que no se metiera en problemas y, digamos, quedara ciega y por tanto inservible.

Mientras Kirara volaba suavemente a su lado cargando en sus lomos con Sango y Miroku, Inuyasha sintió que el abuso humano a los poderes de carga de los _youkai_ estaba yendo muy lejos: debía decirlo, debería pararse en seco y mandarlos a todos a que tuvieran un poco de respeto y no los trataran como mulas de carga pero en cuanto los labios de Kagome le rozaron la nuca al cambiar la cabeza de posición el _hanyou_ frunció el ceño, procurando no notar el suave cosquilleo de los suspiros adormilados de la chica.

"Que conste" comenzó, carraspeando ligeramente y manteniendo el nivel de su voz a un simple gruñido "Que yo no soy silla de nadie"

Sí. Principios declarados, dignidad intacta.

* * *

_Chair_: Silla


	17. 13 Borrow

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 17**

**Tema ****13. Borrow**

"No sé hacer esto…"

Kagome suspiró y bajó el arco, masajeando con su mano libre los músculos de sus hombros. Llevaba casi dos semanas en la Era Feudal y, por más que practicaba y lo intentaba, no lograba darle al blanco. De hecho, estaba segura de que ella, quien nunca había tenido mayor problema con los deportes, tenía un arco y flechas poseídas por algún terrible espíritu que simplemente no quería acertar en el blanco y punto.

Además, pensó, tener a Inuyasha siempre viéndola desde un árbol o sentada sobre algún tronco, como era el caso también en aquella ocasión, no era precisamente apoyo moral.

"Para Kikyou era fácil; para ti, que eres su reencarnación debería ser pan comido" comentó él, en tono burlón.

Perdiendo la paciencia y sintiendo las lágrimas de frustración reunirse en sus ojos, Kagome dio tres zancadas y le tiró arco y flechas a Inuyasha "¡Perfecto! ¡Genial! Ya descubriste que no soy ni parecida a Kikyou, lo que me da derecho a devolverme a mi casa. ¿Soy un fracaso? ¡Prescinde de mí!" gritó, cruzándose de brazos y volteando para que el _hanyou_ no la viese limpiar su rostro.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron, captando el sutil aroma salado de lágrimas. Mirando incómodo a los alrededores, se incorporó "No seas tonta, si practicas deberías mejorar algo" dijo en un murmullo.

"Bueno" espetó contrariada la chica, volteando para encararlo "Ya ves que ese plan no me funciona"

"Practica" ordenó el chico, tendiéndole las cosas.

Suspirando resignada, Kagome las tomó y se puso en posición: respiró hondo, enclavó la flecha y tensó la cuerda cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la mejilla y vio por el rabillo del ojo un mechón de cabello plateado.

"Dame acá" escuchó que el _hanyou _le ordenaba al tiempo que cerraba su mano derecha sobre la suya para ayudarla a tensar más el arco y con la izquierda enderezaba su pulso "Es así: no aciertas porque lo haces mal"

Sonrojándose y sintiendo la flecha deslizarse entre sus dedos y dar a parar al centro de un tronco, Kagome tuvo el efímero pensamiento de que si Inuyasha la seguía ayudando podría, realmente, llegar a mejorar.

* * *

_Borrow_: Pedir prestado. Aquí es usado como la expresión "pásamelo", "préstame" para que alguien te ceda el objeto por unos momentos.


	18. 11 Disgust

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 18**

**Tema ****11. Disgust**

Sango nunca entendería qué le molestaba más.

Mientras veía con disgusto las caderas insinuantes que las cortesanas movían al son de la música a escasos centímetros de la cara del monje Miroku y la cara de gloria que ponía este mientras bebía y cantaba, se logró convencer de que odiaba al monje con toda su alma por su carácter machista, mujeriego, bebedor y ladrón.

¿Cómo se le podía tener confianza a alguien así?

Fue entonces que Miroku volteó hacia ella y Sango se sonrojó al notar en sus ojos amatista un brillo distinto, cálido y que, por alguna razón, ella sintió que estaba allí vivo, encendido en las profundidades de sus pupilas sólo para ella.

Y decidió, con un largo trago de _sake_ que dejó atónitos a Inuyasha y compañía, que lo que más la molestaba era su propia actitud hacia el monje, el amor que sentía por una persona tan insoportable.

* * *

_Disgust_: Disgusto, molestar, fastidiar.


	19. 8 Floor

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 19**

**Tema ****8. Floor**

"¡ABAJO!"

Y con semejante alarido Kagome se asomó al cráter que había hecho Inuyasha y lo miró con odio, estrujando la bolsita trasparente que todavía tenía en sus manos "¡Eres un idiota, a ver si allí abajo se te acomodan las ideas!" gritó por última vez, lanzándole una piedra al _hanyou_ en un último acto de rebeldía.

Ignorando olímpicamente los gruñidos y maldiciones que lanzaba el chico, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde intuía que se encontraba el pozo. Sintió un leve escozor en la garganta y respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse mientras terminaba de partir los chocolates que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho, sólo para que Inuyasha le dijera que prefería _ramen_ si le iba a regalar algo.

Preguntándole a las divinidades celestiales por qué había decidido pasar San Valentín con un cabeza dura como lo era su _hanyou_ y no con personas normales con sentimientos, Kagome se perdió en el bosque para llorar la rabia.

* * *

_Floor_: Piso, suelo.


	20. 2 Back Alley

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Inuyasha me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**SHUNKAN NO KAKERA**

**Historia 20**

**Tema ****2. Back Alley**

"Y cuando entras al callejón…" Kagome hizo una pausa teatral y miró en derredor "¡ALLÍ APARECE CON SUS INSTRUMENTOS DE TORTURA!" gritó, levantando los brazos para agregar más drama "Y nadie que cae en sus garras vuelve a ver la luz del día" Terminó, descartando su risa malévola porque consideró la historia lo suficientemente tenebrosa de por sí.

Pero eso era lo malo: si uno contaba historias de terror a un _hanyou_, un _youkai_, una mata-demonios y a un monje depravado, el efecto tendía a perderse. Enfurruñándose al ver que su cuento no había tenido el éxito esperado se levantó y cruzó de brazos "Hablar con ustedes es como decirle las cosas a una pared, de verdad" atajó, viendo como Sango y Miroku le sonreían.

"Kagome no seas ridícula ¿para qué te molestas? ¡Eso no es nada comparado con Naraku!" dijo Inuyasha, sorbiendo lo último de su _ramen_.

"¡Pues a cualquiera de _mi tiempo_ le hubiese puesto los pelos de punta!" estalló la pobre, desafiando a Inuyasha con la mirada antes de sonrojarse y ver para otro lado "Hasta yo tuve pesadillas por una semana después de oírla" dijo quedo.

Inuyasha la miró por encima del plato y, lamiendo de las comisuras de sus labios el caldo, se acercó a Kagome, pasando tiranamente por encima de Shippo en el proceso "¿Te dio miedo?... ¿en serio?" preguntó muy serio.

De color granada, la _miko_ encaró a Inuyasha procurando no verlo directamente a los ojos "¡Pues sí! ¿Algún problema?" le gritó.

El chico la miró intensamente por unos segundos, logrando que el rubor de Kagome se agravara y que Sango, Shippo y Miroku se les quedaran viendo casi con la misa intensidad "Habrase visto lo débil que eres mujer…" murmuró al fin "Está bien, si tanto te asustan esas tonterías…" comenzó a decir, levantándose a cuatro patas y sentándose detrás de ella, sacando a Tessaiga de su _obi_ y con su mano izquierda tirando de Kagome por la cintura para que quedase sobre sus piernas, logrando miradas escandalizadas de la chica "Esta noche yo te protejo ¿Mejor?"

* * *

_Back Alley_: Callejón que rodea algún edificio, llegando hasta la parte de atrás de este.

_Obi_: cinto que ata el _kimono_ y lo mantiene en su lugar, además, lugar en el que los _samurai_ solían mantener sus espadas.


End file.
